Episode 305a. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 1)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or to be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters go to a different places and the second time characters die. Transcript A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galatic Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor... A Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi with his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker was on the starfighter with the two astromech droids R2-D2 and R4-P17 to find the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Gil: Lock onto them, R2. Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: The one crawling with vulture droids. Mickey: I see it. Gosh, this is going to be easy. Gil: Come on, Master. Mickey: Not this time, Anakin. There's too much at stake. We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy? Snail: (OS) Copy, Red Leader. Mickey: Mark my position and form your squad up behind me... Snail: We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position. In attempt to fight the Droid's ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin brought the clone pilots in order to attack the vulture droids. Gil: This is where the fun begins. Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I'm going to help them out! Mickey: No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours. Head for the Command Ship! Gil: (seeing missiles) Missiles! Pull up! Mickey: They overshot us... Gil: They're coming around! Pluto: (squeals) Mickey: All right, R4. No, no. Nothing too fancy. Gil: Surge all power units. R2! Stand by the reverse thrusters. (spins the star fighter) We got 'em, R2! Mickey: Gosh, Flying is for droids. (shudders) I'm hit! Anakin? Gil: I see them... Buzz Droids. Mickey: R4, be careful. You have one... (astromech droid ripped off) Oh dear. They're shutting down the controls. Gil: Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them. Mickey: The mission, Anakin. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here. The Buzz Droids were still attacking Obi-Wan's starfighter. Mickey: In the name of... Gil: Steady... Steady... Mickey: Anakin, hold your fire... hold your fire. You're not helping here. Gil: I agree, bad idea. Swing right... ease over... steady... Mickey: Wait... wait... I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin. Gil: Move to the right. Mickey: Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do. Gil: I'm not leaving without you, Master. In order to stop the Buzz Droids, They need R2-D2 to stop them. Mickey: Blast it... I can't see... my controls are gone. Gil: Get 'em, R2. Watch out! Mickey: R2, hit the buzz droid's center eye. Bubble Puppy: (extends arms and use electricity on the droid) Gil: Yeah, you got him! Mickey: Great, R2. Gil: Stay on my wing, Obi-Wan... the General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy ahead... pull up... Head for the hangear. Mickey: Have you noticed the shields are still up? Gil: Oh?!? Sorry, Master. When they made it to the Hangar, The shields exploded! Mickey: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. END of Part 1 Category:Stories